vixxfandomcom-20200224-history
Eternity (Single)
"Eternity" (기적, Gijeog, "Miracle") is a song by VIXX. It's the 1st and title track in the album "Eternity". Lyrics |Height = 300px |Lyrics = |-|Hangul = Look. Love is a nightmare. Time’s over 기적은 내게 와주었어 첨부터 우린 시작되었어 너의 모든 것을 전부 알고 있기에 난 자신이 있어 yeah (차가워) 기분 탓이겠지 (낯설어) 그게 난 상관없어 (고마워) 이렇게 내게 돌아온 거 하나면 돼 나 사랑하지? 너무 두렵고 끔찍한 악몽을 꿨어 네가 나를 막 떠나갔어 영원히 네가 들어도 말 안 되는 꿈이잖아 널 내가 잃을 리 없을 텐데 일초도 떨어지지만 말아다오 아니 내가 널 안 놓을게 사소한 거 이? 내가 다 받아줄게 (다 받아줄게) (다 받아줄게) 나 사랑하지? 너무 두렵고 끔찍한 악몽을 꿨어 네가 나를 막 떠나갔어 영원히 네가 들어도 말 안 되는 꿈이잖아 널 내가 잃을 리 없을 텐데 Oh~ 네가 떠난 나의 모습은 꿈속이라도 싫어 난 Oh~ 네가 나의 곁에만 있다면 악몽이라도 좋아 난 갑자기 흐려지는 너 (아무런 말도 나오질 않는 나) 눈 뜨기가 두려워 지금 (너에게 갈래 다시 나 잠들래) (Ravi) 네가 없는 현실 네가 도망가는 꿈속 마치 뫼비우스의 띠처럼 돌고 또 도는 우리 둘 역시 넌 다시 나를 떠나려고 한다 뒤돌자마자 네 팔을 붙잡아 갈 테면 가봐 널 향해 두근대는 내 심장밟고 떠나가봐 Right now 너무 달아서 끔찍한 악몽을 꿨어 우리 첨부터 모든 것을 시작한 (모든 것을 시작한) 여기 넌 없어 모든 게 다 그대로야 날 네가 떠나던 찰나의 꿈 Oh~ 잔인한 밤이 끝없이 날 찾아오고 있어 Oh~ 다시 눈을 감아본다 다시 나를 그 꿈속으로 다시는 깨지 않을 영원한 꿈속으로 |-| Romanization = Look. Love is a nightmare. Huh Time’s over gijeogeun naege wajueosseo cheombuteo urin sijakdoeeosseo neoui modeun geoseul jeonbu algo itgie nan jasini isseo Yeah (chagawo) gibun tasigetji (natseoreo) geuge nan sanggwaneobseo (gomawo) ireoke naege doraon geo hanamyeon dwae na saranghaji? neomu duryeopgo kkeumjjikhan angmongeul kkwosseo nega nareul mak tteonagasseo yeongwonhi nega deureodo mal an doeneun kkumijanha neol naega irheul ri eobseul tende ilchodo tteoreojijiman maradao ani naega neol an noheulge sasohan geo ijen naega da badajulge (da badajulge) (da badajulge) na saranghaji? neomu duryeopgo kkeumjjikhan angmongeul kkwosseo nega nareul mak tteonagasseo yeongwonhi nega deureodo mal an doeneun kkumijanha neol naega irheul ri eobseul tende Oh~ nega tteonan naui moseubeun kkumsogirado sirheo nan Oh~ nega naui gyeoteman itdamyeon angmongirado joha nan gapjagi heuryeojineun neo (amureon maldo naojil annneun na) nun tteugiga duryeowo jigeum (neoege gallae dasi na jamdeullae) (Ravi) nega eomneun hyeonsil nega domangganeun kkumsok machi moebiuseuui tticheoreom dolgo tto doneun uri dul yeoksi neon dasi nareul tteonaryeogo handa dwidoljamaja ne pareul butjaba gal temyeon gabwa neol hyanghae dugeundaeneun nae simjangbarpgo tteonagabwa Right now (Yeah~) neomu daraseo kkeumjjikhan angmongeul kkwosseo uri cheombuteo modeun geoseul sijakhan (modeun geoseul sijakhan~) yeogi neon eobseo modeun ge da geudaeroya nal nega tteonadeon challaui kkum (Ah~) Oh~ janinhan bami kkeuteobsi nal chajaogo isseo Oh~ dasi nuneul gamabonda dasi nareul geu kkumsogeuro dasineun kkaeji anheul yeongwonhan kkumsogeuro |-| English = Look. Love is a nightmare. Time’s over A miracle has come to me From the beginning, we had started Because I knew everything about you I was confident, yeah (It’s cold) It’s just your mood (It’s strange) I don’t care about that (Thank you) All that matters is that you came back to me You love me, right? I had such a scary and bad nightmare You left me forever Even you can tell it’s a dream that doesn’t make sense Because there’s no way I would lose you Don’t even get away from me for a second No, I just won’t let go of you I’ll accept every little thing of you (I’ll accept) (I’ll accept) You love me, right? I had such a scary and bad nightmare You left me forever Even you can tell it’s a dream that doesn’t make sense Because there’s no way I would lose you Oh~ I wouldn’t want to see me without you even in a dream Oh~ If only you are next to me, I don’t care if it’s a nightmare Suddenly, you grow faint (I can’t seem to say anything) I’m afraid to open my eyes right now (I wanna go to you, I wanna fall asleep again) (Ravi) Reality without you is like a dream where you are running away Like a Möbius strip, we go round and round You are trying to leave me once again Don’t turn around, I’m holding onto your arm If you wanna go, try to go Try to leave as you step on my pounding heart for you Right now It was so sweet that I had a terrible nightmare We had started everything from the beginning (We had started) You’re not here but everything is the same In this dream the moment you left me Oh~ A cruel night is endlessly coming to me Oh~ I close my eyes again, taking me back to that dream Into an eternal dream that I won’t ever wake from }} Video Category:Songs